Rome Raider
by Ififall
Summary: Roman Reigns Teaches John-Paul how to kill, for fun...


**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **Lyrics in Bold: Alternative version of **"Think Twice"** By Eve 6.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When hope is bled, and rinsed, dry dead, <strong>_

_**Did Finn rape you, to prove he loved you, **_

_**Soaking wet, with sweat"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn walks out, no regrets <strong>_

_**John-Paul's hate, it's burns, so Physical, **_

_**Think Twice before you touch John-Paul..."**_

* * *

><p>Sam, was nice. Too fucking nice. It make him feel awkward. John-Paul looked up at the Dark sky. Waiting for answers. He wanted to see Danny. He had to see Danny. <strong><em>Even after<em>** this, it was the right thing to do. He called him. Danny picked up the phone. Danny was friendly as usual.

"Hi you!" Danny said.

"Danny...I...I need to see you" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Well...I'm picking Perrie up now. I'll...I'll meet you. In our <strong>Special Place<strong>. Later okay?" Danny asked. "Fine" John-Paul said. Their "Special place" was the woods. John-Paul told Nana that Mr Blake was holding him back for a meeting.

"Oh God, you haven't got yourself in more trouble have you?" Nana said.

"No...It's just...progress review stuff. Look after Matthew for me" John-Paul said. With little Mathew safe, John-Paul went to the woods. Alone. The only thing was... his family would never be safe. The McQueen family had already been at risk from Trevor. His Mum, popped in and out of his life when she wasn't too scared.

* * *

><p>His Sister's had their own lives. Carmel was going to move on with Jim. Mercedes finally had female friends for the first time in her life. And Little Phoebe, well, she was the toughest of the lot. Phoebe would be okay. John-Paul went to the woods. He put his coat on the floor. He sat down and looked at the stars.<p>

He wanted to enjoy the Star-light. It was romantic. It was a shame Danny wasn't there. John-Paul laid on his back feeling the warmth of the Darkness. When he got up, his arse hurt. That pain took him back. Back to the beating. Back to the pain. Back to Finn. In a rage. John-Paul picked up leaves, and mud and grass.

* * *

><p>He filled his hands with dirt from the woods and started throwing it around.<p>

**_"Fuck Finn"_**

**_"Fuck Finn"_**

**_"Fuck Finn_**" John-Paul said. He grabbed another chunk of dirt. He stepped back when he saw a face under the dirt. In horror, John-Paul stepped back again. When he collided against someone.

"Don't...don't freak out" A man said behind him.

* * *

><p>John-Paul twitched. This Guy didn't sound like he was from around here. Before John-Paul could run, the Guy had put an arm around his neck. John-Paul tried to lash out. But nothing worked. This Guy felt huge, even in the dark. The man tightened his grip. John-Paul yet again could do nothing, as he slid in and out of consciousness.<p>

When John-Paul woke up, he was in the open back compartment of a truck.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Sleeping Beauty awakes<em>**. Don't even think, about running" The Guy said. He took out a gun. John-Paul had a good poker face.

"Before I take, one step out of this truck..." John-Paul started to say.

"_My_ Truck" The Man said.

* * *

><p>"Your Truck. Who are you? Who do you think you are?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Roman Reigns. Ex Shield Member. And current owner of **_your ass_**. Now get out, then get in" Roman said. John-Paul had no option. He couldn't stay in the truck. It would be too easy for this "Roman" Guy to shoot him and dump his body. He got out. He wasn't feeling good. He'd had a shower at the clinic.

But John-Paul felt dirty again. He knew, he just **knew **that this dirtiness, would be a constant feeling.

* * *

><p>He walked in. John-Paul was surprised at how homely this place was. It was a very bright cabin, with a TV, and a DVD player set in the middle. On the Right hand side, there was the fire-place. It wasn't lit, but John-Paul already wanted to throw himself in there.<p>

"Make yourself at home" Roman said.

"I'd rather not" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"You don't have a<strong> choice<strong> ass-hole" Roman told him. For the first time since...John-Paul took a shower in the cabin. He knew it was sick. But in the clinic, he hadn't cleaned his arse. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Now he wondered if he still had Finn** inside** of him. Finn had a fucking kid. What if Finn had an STI?

What then? What if Finn had worse? John-Paul flinched as the sponge went in-between his ass. With enough shower gel, it was okay. He didn't shout, or scream the house down. He could bend down, without feeling like a hot poker was shoved up his...

* * *

><p>"Hello? You had a stroke in there? You need help?" Roman asked.<p>

"I'm coming" John-Paul said. He put on one of Roman's huge dressing gowns. He got changed. All of Roman's shirt and jumpers, were Three Sizes too big. But John-Paul couldn't complain. He couldn't walk out there **naked**. Roman's Trousers dragged on the ground. John-Paul had to roll all of his clothes up. He sat down at the table.

Roman had made him a Sand-wich, but John-Paul didn't touch it.

* * *

><p>"Don't like my cooking huh?" Roman asked.<p>

"I just don't like your killings" John-Paul said. Roman quickly banged his fist on the table.

"Things will be a lot easier for you. If made the past blind. If you pressed delete on everything that you never wanted to see" Roman said.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't agree more" John-Paul said.<p>

"You have kids?" Roman said.

"If you ever, even think about..." John-Paul said.

"Relax! It's just a fucking question" Roman said. His arms were covered, but John-Paul could see a Tattoo poking out from his shoulder. John-Paul stood up.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the clothes. But I'm leaving. I've got better things to do" John-Paul said. Surprisingly, Roman let him leave. John-Paul walked out on to the pebbles. He looked around. Did he just see Finn? John-Paul shook his head. He marched forward, out of Roman's drive-way pebbles. He was about to hide into the woods, when he saw a shadow.<p>

He backed away and went around the back of Roman's cabin. When Roman came out with a Dog, Half an Hour later, John-Paul was still there. He was sitting on the grass in a trace or something...

* * *

><p>"Hey...get lost!" Roman shouted. John-Paul said and did nothing. Roman reached out towards him and shook The Teacher gently.<p>

"Dude..." Roman started to say. But before Roman could say anything else, John-Paul hit him. Now being hit was a common thing in the WWE. But Roman jolted back-wards from the hit. He then pulled himself together. He grabbed John-Paul. Roman heaved the man up onto his shoulder. John-Paul was trying to wriggle off of him.

* * *

><p>"Get off me! Roman piss off" John-Paul said.<p>

Still, Roman didn't listen. He took John-Paul back into the cabin. He chucked him on the sofa and straddled him. John-Paul was clawing at him. Then punching him. The punches did no damage though. Because of Roman's size and the tight black jacket that was strapped to his body.

"What's your name? I can't just call you Dude"

* * *

><p>"John-Paul" John-Paul told him.<p>

"Ahh ha, a finally I have a name to work with. Merry Christmas John-Paul" Roman said. He punched John-Paul, he didn't bleed, but started to moan as the pain of being blasted like that, hit him. Before he could swear back. Roman kissed him. It was a light kiss on the lips.

Maybe it was out of pity. Maybe it was to stop him from scratching his arms off.

* * *

><p>With John-Paul shocked by the dramatic turn of events. He stayed quiet and Roman got off of him.<p>

"Why...why kiss me?" John-Paul asked. He should have been hugging Danny not kissing this **killer in a cabin.**

"Why? I don't know Johnny-Boy. Why were you going Bat-Shit crazy in my back yard. I let you leave. Alive. Do you know how **rare** that is?" Roman asked.

* * *

><p>"I I won't the tell police...about anything" John-Paul said, getting frightened.<p>

"Right? And now I'm just supposed to take you **at your word?" **Roman asked. He walked behind a chair and took out a suitcase. He opened it up.

"My **_precious_ **knife collection Johnny. I didn't want to use it so soon" Roman said stroking his Tool-kit.

* * *

><p>"Please don't kill me" John-Paul said.<p>

"Give me** one** reason why I shouldn't?" Roman asked.

"Cause I have a son. You asked me before, if I have kids. And yeah I do. It...I have to be here for him" John-Paul said. Roman closed the suitcase, pausing, and putting the Suit-case on his lap.

* * *

><p>"Are you a Good Dad?" Roman asked. Startled by the question, John-Paul answered it honestly.<p>

"Roman, I **want** to be. But I'm not. Not now, not ever" John-Paul said. He started sobbing. It was the desperate ugly kind of crying. Roman went from threatening to kill him. To offering John-Paul tissues, last years Toffee apples, and Slimming Herbal Tea.

"John-Paul with all due respect Dude. What happened to you? You're one of the **weirdest** guys I've ever met" Roman asked.

* * *

><p>"Life happened.<strong> Hell Happened<strong>" John-Paul said taking a sip of Freshly-Made Herbal Tea.

"God this is awful" John-Paul said, after he tasted it. He put the cup down.

"Hell? So it's bad...really bad?" Roman asked. John-Paul nodded. Roman crouched by John-Paul's feet. He put his arm on John-Paul's legs. For some reason, John-Paul enjoyed the pressure.

* * *

><p>"Johnny-Boy. I'll make you deal. You keep your mouth zipped about what I do" Roman said.<p>

"**I said** I'd do that" John-Paul said.

"Yeah, but let's make it official. You stay quiet. And I'll help you out. This Dude or this fucked up chick, that hurt you. I can make them pay,** I can make them hurt**" Roman said with determination.

* * *

><p>"You'd do that?...For me?" John-Paul said.<p>

"I've done worse for less" Roman shrugged. "Do we have a deal?" Roman asked.

He held out, his huge, muscular hand. John-Paul thought about all the agony, that Roman's hands had put people through.

* * *

><p>John-Paul thought about. All the families that didn't know that their loved ones were buried alone in the woods. Then he thought about Finn.<p>

John-Paul leaned over the disgusting Herbal Tea, and he Shook Roman's hand...

**For Better, or For Worse**...


End file.
